


Home-Field Advantage

by keithpoenewt



Series: High School Senior Year AU [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Football, Football | Soccer, Gay Keith (Voltron), High School, High School AU, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Senior year, Sports, didn't know that was a tag, friendship goals tbh, i mean it still applies even tho they're together, still applies, where's his medal???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithpoenewt/pseuds/keithpoenewt
Summary: After many,manyyears of using other high schools' stadiums for their home games, the Altea High Lions FINALLY have a place to call home. In celebration, all the fall sports will walk into the stadium through the tunnel for this groundbreaking event. As one of the captains of the varsity football team, it's Keith's job to lead his team along with the other two captains. This is the beginning of their journey to winning states.





	Home-Field Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOP WHOOP! It's been a while since I updated this and I dunno if it's still relevant? Oh well, it's still here for me to vent and such :)
> 
> This part is short but very important to my high school's history. We didn't have a home stadium since our football program was put together so this was a big stepping stone for my school. We could finally host other schools and beat them in our own territory.
> 
> We finally have a home-field advantage (hence the title lol).
> 
> Enjoy~

**_August 20, 2016:_ **

Keith takes a deep breath in front of his locker in the locker room. He runs his hand over the soft fabric of the brand-new varsity football jersey. The bright royal blue of the jersey catches the eye first before the snow-white number, outlined in a goldish-yellow brings finishes off the look. Since Keith’s high school built them a new stadium, they decided to buy the varsity teams new jerseys to go along with it. The two set of jerseys Keith got from the team are a home jersey, white with blue numbers, and an away jersey, blue with white numbers. Their coach told them to wear the blue ones for this ceremony though. Since Keith’s a senior, he got priority pick on what number he wanted. Originally, he wanted 28 because that’s Lance’s birth date, but another senior picked it before he could. He decided on 23, his own birth date in October.

He looks behind him and sees Hunk putting on the number 13 jersey, his birth date. Hunk and Keith have been on the football team together since they were freshmen. They both made the freshmen team, but Hunk moved up to the varsity team mid-season because they needed his skill. Keith, on the other hand, had to fight to keep his spot on the team. He’s significantly thinner and shorter than the rest of his team, but none of them can match his speed.

“Keith? You good dude?” Hunk asks, snapping Keith out of his thoughts.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just lost in thought,” Keith replies sheepishly as he quickly puts his blue jersey on.

Hunk chuckles. “I could tell! Come on, Lance texted me that he was waiting for us in the gym. Cassidy’s out there too.”

Keith nods and follows Hunk into the gym where a ton of students are in there wearing their respective team’s jersey. Each is blue but are made for a different sport. The cross-country kids have tank tops while the girl golfers have white skirts and blue polo shirts. Hunk leads Keith over to where Lance and Cassidy are talking. Keith bites his lip when he sees Lance in the slim soccer jersey. The stark white 28 standing out against the royal blue. He looks so hot in blue.

Cassidy sees them and waves them over. “Hey! Are you guys excited?! It sucks I won’t be able to chat with you guys afterward since I have to hurry out to march in with the band.”

Keith and Lance exchange a smile before hugging each other.

“Speaking of which, what songs are you guys playing?” Hunk wonders. Lance and Keith release each other to look at Cassidy.

“Well our whole show is called Cityscape, but we’re only gonna play a portion of our opener, “We Built This City.” I think it’s gonna be good,” Cassidy shares with a smile.

“I love that song!” Lance exclaims. “What other songs are in the show?”

“Umm…“Our Town” from _Cars_ , “Downtown,” “Dancing in the Street,” and “Detroit Rock City.” Everyone’s favorite is the last one,” Cassidy replies.

“I love that one too!” Lance smiles.

“Varsity football! Huddle up!” Sendak yells, voice echoing throughout the building.

“We better go,” Hunk says, gently elbowing Keith.

“Bye babe,” Lance whispers to Keith, kissing his forehead. “You look great in that uniform.” He smacks Keith’s ass as Keith walks away with Hunk.

Hunk smirks at Keith as they arrive with the rest of the team. Sendak crosses his arms and glares at Keith before addressing the entire team. “Alright! Football is going out there after the girls' varsity cross-country team - we’ll be following immediately after the JV team. Captains, I want you holding the sign as you lead your team across the field. Think of this as the start of how you’ll lead the team to states this season, alright?” He nods. “Garett, Kogane, Schmidt - take it away.” Sendak walks away to go talk with the other coaches.

Keith takes a deep breath then steps in front of the team with Hunk and Luke Schmidt, the junior starting quarterback of the team, on both sides of him.

“Okay, I’m not sure why Sendak wants us giving you a pep talk before this, but we’ll figure something out,” Luke says with a smile.

Hunk nods. “Even though we’ve been practicing in there for the past few weeks, this is the beginning of our final season together. Seniors, you finally have a place to call home, but you only get to enjoy it for this year. I know it sucks, trust me I’m pissed, but we finally have a home-field advantage. We can start a legacy in there, but only if you put forth the effort to.”

“Juniors and sophomores, you’ve still got time to settle in and really enjoy this new home, but we owe it to the seniors to give them a final season where they can take home a state championship trophy,” Luke says.

Keith turns his head and sees the cross-country teams getting ready to walk out. “Well, it’s showtime. You’ll get my speech at our first game. Bring it in.” Keith puts his hand in the middle for a cheer and everyone follows suit. “Lions on three! One! Two! Three!”

“LIONS!” the team shouts before breaking off to get ready.

Keith leads Hunk and Luke over to where the banner is. Written in large blue letters are the words: _Varsity Football_. Keith smiles to himself before picking up the left side of the banner while Hunk grabs the middle and Luke takes the far-right side.

“I’m really happy the weather let up,” Luke comments. “It would’ve sucked if it rained out because of the tornado warning.”

“I was ready to chase that tornado away from this new stadium,” Keith shares. “Even if it meant sacrificing myself…I thought it was for a noble cause.”

“You would’ve been awarded for your bravery,” Luke says with a nod before laughing. “Were you gonna chase it on foot or on your motorcycle?”

Keith ponders the thought for a moment as they make their way to the back doors of the athletic building where they’ll exit outside so they can walk through the tunnel. Running would tire him out so the obvious choice is the motorcycle. “You bring up a good point, Luke. I guess I’d have to go with the motorcycle.”

Luke nods. “Thought so.”

Hunk shakes his head. “Why…why are we discussing this? The sun is shining and the grey clouds are moving - shit, we gotta turn if we want this thing to fit through the door. Keith, you walk out first.”

Keith walks forward with the sign so they can walk it through sideways versus trying to plow their way through the doors. In theory, it could work if the entire team worked together, but Keith highly doubts Sendak would be happy about it. He steps outside and is immediately greeted by the bright, shining sun. It blinds him slightly, causing him to almost trip over the sign.

“Keith! What are you doing?!” Hunk demands as he and Luke get the rest of the sign outside.

“Oh, nothing…just getting blinded by the sun!” Keith exclaims, irritated. “NO BIG DEAL!”

Hunk and Luke laugh at Keith as they walk up behind the JV football team. “I’m so excited for the season. We’re gonna do amazing!” Luke exclaims.

“I’m thankful Sendak chose you as starting quarterback instead of Damien,” Keith says. “You actually know what you’re doing unlike him.”

“Yeah, but something inside keeps telling me that he’s planning to get me hurt so I won’t be able to play for most of the season,” Luke replies.

“Over my dead body,” Keith grumbles.

“ _Please welcome the Altea High football teams! Here’s the freshman football team!_ ” the announcer exclaims through the microphone in the press box over the visitor bleachers.

In most stadiums, the press box is over the home bleachers, but since the home bleachers are over the highway, the press box had to go above the opposing ones. The football teams have been practicing inside the stadium, but, to Keith, it still didn’t feel like their home yet. Since he’s been so used to practicing on the old practice field located on the other side of the athletic facility, it hasn’t hit him that this will be his new home - from dirt to turf, things are changing and it’s time Keith embrace it.

“ _Here’s the junior varsity football team!_ ” the announcer announces.

Keith takes a deep breath as he, Hunk, and Luke approach the end of the tunnel. He looks out at the vivid green turf, eyes wandering over to the giant royal blue AH logo in the center. The white numbers seem to glow from the sunlight - hmm…maybe _this_ is why none of the teams wore their white jerseys?

“ _Here’s the varsity football team!_ ”

Keith exchanges a smile with Hunk and Luke before they step out of the tunnel, earning cheers from the gathered crowd. He looks around at all the people who showed up and - _wow_ \- there’s a lot of them. The entire visiting side is filled and most of the home side is as well. There are people standing alongside the railings to watch as well. Keith looks to his left and sees the volleyball net still set up where the varsity team played against one of the other schools as one of the opening activities.

They lost in case anyone was wondering. Perhaps if they had the football team or soccer team play…

“Keith, over here,” Hunk says, pulling Keith where the JV team stopped. They walk over and the team waits with their banner in front of them for the rest of the sports to emerge from the tunnel.

Girls JV and varsity golf walk through the tunnel. Since they don’t have very many people for either, their banner has both teams listed. After them the boys’ JV soccer team emerges, earning cheers as well, but Keith doesn’t really care for them. He’s waiting for the-

“ _Here’s the boys varsity soccer team!_ ”

There it is. Keith smiles widely as Lance and his two other co-captains emerge from the tunnel holding their banner. Lance waves at the crowd, probably soaking in the attention. He meets Keith’s gaze and he winks in Keith’s direction before stopping where their designated spot is. Lastly the volleyball teams exit, but Keith completely ignores them. Out of all the sports teams, Altea High has to offer, volleyball probably pisses him off the most. From what Gwen’s shared with him, the coach plays favorites even if said favorites aren’t very good. That’s one of the things that caused her to get cut.

Oh well, it doesn’t really matter anymore. Football will always be a bigger and more popular sport to watch than volleyball will ever be. That’s just how things are.

Anyway, the crowd quiets down when the principal, Alfor Quinn, approaches the podium on the fifty-yard line. “Hello and welcome, everyone, to the unveiling of the new home stadium for Altea High! We have an even better turn out than at the ground-breaking ceremony that occurred over a year ago on May 18, 2015! This has been long overdue for our amazing athletic programs. Since this school was founded, our football team never had a place to call home. Many of our so-called ‘home games’ were hosted at neighboring high schools that generously allowed us to use their facility. We were and are eternally grateful for their kind-doing, but it was time for a change. We needed our own space to get to know and learn all the aspects of it. We needed a home field advantage which is something we never had…until now. Our outstanding football program already was talented, but now that they have their own place…I am excited to see what they can do with it,” Alfor says.

“Along with this new stadium, we have completely remodeled the gym over at the high school downtown to add to the newness of everything. All sports will benefit from this remodel - well, most sports. Without tearing up the highway, a swimming pool and a golf course were not possible to build,” Alfor continues, earning chuckles from the crowd. “I cannot wait for the opening football game to be hosted here in one week. I predict we will have a large crowd so you better buy your tickets now! As always, it’s a great day to be a lion. Thank you.”

The crowd cheers loudly as Alfor walks away from the podium. The assistant principal, Coran Smythe, approaches the podium after. “As a conclusion to today’s ceremony, the Altea High Marching Band will play the teams out!”

As the band starts to play, the teams begin filing out of the stadium. The volleyball teams lead since they’re the ones who came in last while the cross-country teams follow at the end. Once inside the gym, the banner holders walk over and place them in a pile. Keith lingers by it for a little bit, waiting for Lance to bring his, but he never does. He looks around in confusion until he sees the entire varsity soccer team walking over with Lance and his co-captains still holding the banner.

“Lance? What are you doing?” Keith wonders.

“I know it’s a little early, but I couldn’t think of a better way to do this,” Lance starts.

Keith looks around in confusion when his teammates walk over to join them. “What - what are you talking about?”

Lance smiles and flips over the soccer banner to reveal a poster that reads: _Homecoming?_ “Now that we have a home field, it only makes sense that we have homecoming dates,” Lance says.

Keith feels his cheeks heat up. “Oh my god…Lance…yes!” He laughs and runs to hug Lance tightly. “This is the cheesiest thing ever! How long have you had that poster there?”

“A while actually,” Lance replies. “I originally wanted to do it out there and had planned with Mr. Quinn for him to ask you to step forward and I’d do it, but then I realized you hate being in the spotlight so I changed it last second.”

Keith smiles widely then kisses Lance on the lips, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. “Thank you,” Keith whispers between kisses.

“You’re welcome,” Lance whispers back.

Hunk claps loudly from behind them. “Shay’s gonna be pissed she missed this! Luckily I got the entire thing on video!”

Keith pulls away from Lance and presses his forehead against Lance’s. Who knew he’d be so lucky to have a guy like Lance? Homecoming is gonna be a blast!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, you're welcome for that homecoming proposal lol. It's a foreshadowing to what part comes next >:)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Tumblr: [keithpoenewt](http://keithpoenewt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
